Back to Gallifray
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: The Doctor and his daughter, Christina find their way back to Gallifray. Christina is forced to look into the untempered schism! Will she burn? Will her human mother burn? Or will something completely different happen?


Note: All Gallifreyan Translations brought to you by the Doctor, and no he will not help you spell it. you might see his name in Gallifreyan and try to translate it, and if you ever learn to read it and find his name, he will lock you up with a Dalek and you will be exterminated. Joyful reading mates!

Part 1

In the TARDIS...

"Dad what's happening!?" Christina yelled as the TARDIS flung her, and her father to the floor.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, hitting his head on the floor. "She's acting up!" He than exclaimed as they rolled hopelessly on the floor. Christina found her way to her feet to look at the screen and she nearly screamed at the sight.

"Dad! It says were going to... Gallifrey!" She exclaimed, looking wide eyes at her terrified father who still rolled hopelessly on the metallic TARDIS floor.

"What?!" He exclaimed as he did his best to stand, just be thrown at the console. He made a hurry to get over to the screen and his eyes widened. It was exactly as Christina had said. They were heading to Gallifrey. But how was this possible? It was still trapped. Trapped till he could find a way to return it.

"Dad is this possibly?! I saw you... Well lots of you turn it into a painting!" Christina exclaimed at sparks flew around the room and the TARDIS continued to throw them around like basket balls till they were both about ready to throw up.

"We must be going to an earlier version of it! Or a future... Maybe I to find a way to save it..." He whispered the last part to himself. A few words forced themselves out of Christina's mouth. two words she hadn't said in a long time.

"B...Bad wolf." She gasped and her father stared at her blankly and wide eyes. Her knuckles turned white as her hands got a tighter grip on the console. Why was she saying this?

"What did you just say?" He asked. She gasped again, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bad wolf." She repeated as if the TARDIS was making her "Bad wolf!" She yelled again. She repeated it till she began to cry and the TARDIS crashed, sending them both to the floor. Silence fell over both the Time Lord and his daughter. Except for small sobs she couldn't hold in. The Doctor, to weak to stand, dragged himself to her side. She was curled up in a little ball, her green shit turning grey and her pink pants turning back. Mood clothing.

_Stupid 50000_ The Doctor thought to himself. Her sobs got louder. Her found his arms wrapping around her, his hands gently stroking her hair. He glared at the interior of his ship

"You damn ship." He said. His daughter ment more to him than anything. Why would the TARDIS hurt her. It never hurt anyone. Except maybe people the Doctor didn't trust.

_Reminder _The word echoed in his head. The TARDIS had once ben human. But that wasn't the voice. This one was more deep. A mans voice. This wasn't his ship doing this. But than who was it?

"Christina. Please stop crying baby girl." He said lightly kissing the top of her head, still stroking her hair gently

"Why did I keep saying that daddy?" She asked, choking on tears

"I don't know sweetie. But I think we're about to find out." He said He looked over to the TARDIS doors. Steam was slowly coming from the console. "Extractor fans on." He said, and all the smoke went away as quick as it came. Her legs slowly stretched out and she propped herself up on one elbow. She stood quickly, the Doctor doing the same. She whipped off her eyes.

"Okay. What now?" She asked, looking sadly at her father.

"Now... Now we go outside." He said, looking at the door. Christina looked at it shakily

"I don't want to." She said softly as she took her dads hand and squeezed it

"We have to. I'm sorry baby girl." He said, kissing her forehead light. She closed her eyes, a couple of tears falling. The Doctor slowly walked towards the door, pulling her with him. When he reached it, the TARDIS buzzed as if to say no, but it had no power to stop them anymore. He put his hand softly to the door.

"Sorry old girl." He whispered. He pushed the door open to be met by about 40 time lords with Sonics and swords.

"Oh my Gallifrey." Christina mumbled to herself.

"Hello Doctor. We've been waiting for you." They all said in monotone unison. The Doctor and his daughter looked at each other their expressions saying _Help. _"Come with us."

"H-how are we here answer me that first." He said, holding onto his daughter's hand.

"Gallifrey found it's way back to the universe. You were the one who trapped us. You will now answer to the Gunman." One of the many Time Lords said.

"You can't do that. I saved you." He said.

"Gunman thinks other wise." Said another Time Lord

"Bring the girl." said one Time lord, who grabbed the Doctor by the arm, making him let go of his daughter's hand

"No don't touch her!" The Doctor exclaimed. One of the girl Time Lords got Christina and they began to drag them further away from the TARDIS, who now had the little control to shut her own doors and lock them.

"Let me go!" Christina struggled to get away from the Time Lord holding her. They threw The Doctor and his daughter to the ground in front of a throne where a Time Lord of great power sat. He had short dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and wore the strangest clothing. Sort of like the presidents(You would have to watch David Tennant's last episode to know what that looks like.).

"Doctor." He spoke, in a deep and manly voice

"Gunman. Regenerated I see." The Doctor said bitterly as he glared at the man

"You have also. Into a baby-faced moron." He said. He than looked to Christina who was glaring at him

"And who is this?" He asked standing. His gun was holstered on his belt, ready to be pulled and aimed at the Doctor. He walked over to Christina who looked away from him to her dad.

"Stay away from her." The Doctor glared

"What? Girlfriend?" He asked. Christina made a disgusted face. "No... Hmmm... Daughter. Ah yes. I see the resemblance." He said, looking from the Doctor to Christina. "Age?" He asked. Both said nothing. He pulled his gun and pointed it at her left heart "Age." He repeated

"236." the Doctor quickly said.

"Born after the fall of Gallifrey." He said. He than smirked, putting his gun away. "Take her to the untempered schism." He than said. The Doctor's eyes widened

"No!" He yelled, but the Time Lords began to drag them once more "No you can't do this!" He cried. They kept pushing him and his daughter around, other Time Lords around them so they couldn't see anything. an hour or so later, they arrived, the time Lords lining up on either side of the path way, with two Time Lords holding down the Doctor, the Gunman standing next to him and one pushing Christina towards the untempered schism.

"You can't do this!" The Doctor yelled at the Gunman

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't." He said. Christina was almost at the point where she could see into it

"Because she is half human!" The Doctor exclaimed. The Gunman's eyes widened as she looked at Christina who was not looking into the untempered schism. the Ground began to rumble and shake.

Meanwhile in Peat's world...

Rose started to chop up onions and throw them into a black pot for dinner with her mum, dad and kid brother. 2 years back, her 'Doctor' or as She called him John, in a car crash on his way home from work. 5 days later he had passed. Ever since she's been distant. Very distant. But she once in a very long while, have dinner with her family. her brother's now 5. Year. It's been 5 years since her mum gave birth. Witch means 4 and 1/2 years since the real Doctor left her.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently

"Rose!" Yelled Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum from my living room. She heard a few crashes and crying from Tony, her brother.

"Jackie!" Her dad exclaimed. She dropped her knife and ran into the living room. Strangers with swords had her mum, dad and brother. They looked at her, than speaking a strange language she couldn't understand. And she usually understood languages from other countries, states or planets. That part of the TARDIS had always stayed with her. She gasped, running back into the kitchen, where more people had went to, to raid it. they looked at her, speaking the same language. She had no escape.

"I give up." She sighed. One of the strangers began to push her outside, sword point to her back. Everything out there was strange, yet beautiful. Two suns. definitely on a different planet. people in strange clothing were in lines, creating a skinny path where at the end, a girl stared into the familiar time vortex Rose had once seen. She gasped. What had the Doctor called his home planet? It had been so long since she heard it , she had forgotten.

The girl sobbed as she said something sadly. Her green eyes were full of tears as the person forcing her to look, pulled her back. the girl seamed so familiar. But she must have been from this planet. And Rose had never been to this planet before. Besides she was in her world. She couldn't have met anyone from outer space here. She had no TARDIS.

One of the many people spoke quietly, and in a deep voice. The girl was sitting on her legs with her eyes covered and you can hear her softly crying and repeating the same thing over and over.

"Rose what is going on?" Jackie whispered to Rose

"I don't know." Rose said, confused and scared. Tony continued to cry as they were all held down by these strange people.

"Rose?" A voice asked, perfect English. Rose looked over to a man with a stylish brown quiff(Hair style for those of you who don't know), green eyes and wore a tan suit and red bow-tie. How does he know her name? Have they met before? Possible he's a time traveler and bumped into her once and she can't remember. Than again. Something about his eyes reminded her of someone. But she could 't quite understand yet.

There were to many questions floating around in her mind right now. Where are they? When are they? How did they get here? And is it safe here? It probably wasn't safe but she still had to hope that it was or else her and all her family could die. This man could help. She didn't know why but she knew he could be useful, that he could help. But how? She asked herself. How? He's held down like the rest. He couldn't be of any help

"How can you be here?" The man than asked, breathlessly, as if he had known her for the longest time. But he had. And she just didn't know that. Not yet at least.

"I'm sorry sir but do I know you?" She asked. But she wasn't ready for that answer. Because she would never get over it. The next four words to get uttered from his mouth would change her life forever. Four simple words that would forever ring in her ears.

"It's me. The Doctor."


End file.
